familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1380s
Events and Trends * The Western Schism continues with Pope Urban VI and Avignon Pope Clement VII each considered by some to be the Pope. * Richard II reigns in England and Charles VI reigns in France. * Geoffrey Chaucer begins work on The Canterbury Tales * A civil war in the Scandinavian part of Sweden brought unrest to Finland, too. * As part of the Hundred Years' War, the island of Jersey was attacked many times and was even occupied for a couple of years. * Many Humanist books produced as part of the early Italian Renaissance. 1380 * The city of Sofia (Bulgaria) is taken by the Ottoman Empire (Turks). * Battle of Kulikovo - Russian forces under Grand Prince Dmitri Ivanovich of Moscow defeat a mixed army of Tatars and Mongols (the Golden Horde), stopping their advance at Kulikovo. * Charles V of France dies and is succeeded by his son Charles VI who reigned until 1422. * Haakon VI of Norway dies and is succeeded by his son Olaf III of Denmark as Olaf IV of Norway. Iceland, as a part of Norway passes under the Danish crown. 1381 Peasants' Revolt: In England rebels arrive at Blackheath. King Richard II of England meets the leaders of Peasants Revolt. The revolt is discussed in John Gower's Vox Clamantis and Froissart's Chronicles. 1382 * End of the reign of Emperor Go-En'yu of Japan, fifth and last of the Northern Ashikaga Pretenders. Emperor Go-Komatsu ascends to the throne of Japan * John Wyclif's teachings are condemned by the Synod of London. * Trieste being donated by his inhabitants to Leopold III von Habsburg. * Mary of Hungary becomes Queen of Hungary as a child after her father Louis I the Great of Hungary dies 1383 End of the reign of Emperor Chokei of Japan. Emperor Go-Kameyama ascends to the throne of Japan. 1383-1385 Crisis Including the Siege of Lisbon by the Castilian army in 1384 1384 Queen Jadwiga (c. 1374–1399) reigned from 1384 to 1399, venerated in the Roman Catholic Church as Saint Hedwig (Jadwiga) the Queen. 1385 * Battle of Aljubarrota between the Portuguese under John I of Portugal and the Castilians, under John I of Castile. The decisive Portuguese victory guarantees independence and ends the 1383-1385 Crisis * John I of Portugal becomes the first Portuguese king of the House of Aviz * The Union of Krewo established the Jagiellonian dynasty in Poland and Lithuania through the marriage of Queen Jadwiga of Poland and Grand Prince Jagiello of Lithuania and saw the acceptance of Roman Catholicism by the Lithuanian elite. * The marriage of Charles VI of France and Isabella of Bavaria-Straubing is the first French court ball 1386 * Battle of Sempach: Swiss safeguard independence from Habsburg rule * End of reign of Poland by Capet-Anjou family. Jagiello (Vladislav V) unites Lithuania and Poland. *Dan I is succeeded as ruler of Wallachia by Mircea the Old. * The Viking colony of Greenland submits itself to the Norwegian king. 1387 * John Holland, a maternal half-brother of Richard II of England, is created Earl of Huntingdon. * Olaf IV of Norway/ Olaf III of Denmark dies. The vacant thrones come under the Regency of his mother Margaret I of Denmark who would soon become Queen in her own right. *Battle of Radcot Bridge: forces loyal to Richard II defeated by Henry Bolingbroke, Earl of Derby. *Geoffrey Chaucer begins writing The Canterbury Tales. *Queen Margaret I of Denmark accession to the throne. 1388 * Beginning of prosecution of Lollards in England * The Battle of Otterburn between England and Scotland 1389 *Margaret I seizes Albert, thus becoming ruler of Denmark, Norway and Sweden * Battle of Kosovo between Serbs and Ottomans. Both the Serbian Prince Lazar and Murad I were killed in battle. ** Change of emperor of the Ottoman Empire from Murad I (1359-1389) to Beyazid I (1389-1402) Births 1380 * February 11 - Gian Francesco Poggio Bracciolini, Italian humanist (died 1459) * September 8 - Saint Bernardino of Siena, Italian Franciscan missionary (died 1444) * Ghiyath al-Kashi, Persian astronomer and mathematician (died 1429) * Thomas à Kempis, German monk and writer (died 1471) 1381 * May 9 - Johann Schiltberger, German traveller and writer (died 1440) * October 13 - Thomas FitzAlan, English politician (died 1415) * John I (died 1434) * Saint Rita of Cascia (died 1457) 1382 * Frederick IV of Austria - Regent of Tyrol and Further Austria (died 1439) * Dawit I of Ethiopia (died 1413) * Eric of Pomerania, King of Norway, Sweden and Denmark (died 1459) * Richard de Beauchamp (died 1439) 1383 * Amadeus VIII of Savoy (died 1451) * Pope Eugene IV (died 1447) * Anne of Gloucester, English noblewoman (died 1438) 1384 * Antoine (died 1415) * St Frances of Rome (died 1440) * Khalil Sultan, Timurid ruler in Transoxiana (died 1411) 1385 * John FitzAlan (died 1421) * Jan van Eyck, Flemish painter (approximate date; died 1441) * Margaret Holland, English noblewoman (died 1429) 1386 * Ashikaga Yoshimochi, Japanese shogun (died 1428) * Giovanni da Capistrano, Italian saint (died 1456) * Donatello, Italian artist (died 1466) * Mircea cel Batran, ruler of Wallachia (died 1418) * Niccolò Piccinino, Italian mercenary (died 1444) 1387 * King Henry V of England (died 1422) * King Charles III of Navarre (died 1425) * Isabella of Valois, Princess of France (died 1410) 1388 *Claudius Clavus, Danish geographer *Thomas of Lancaster, second son of Henry IV of England (d. 1421) *Juliana Berners, English writer *Thomas Montacute (died 1428) 1389 *John of Lancaster, Duke of Bedford, regent of England (died 1435) *Cosimo de' Medici, ruler of Florence (died 1464) *John VI (died 1442) *John of Lancaster, son of Henry IV of England (died 1435) *Zbigniew Cardinal Oleśnicki, Polish bishop and statesman (died 1455) *Antoninus of Florence, Italian archbishop Deaths 1380 * Philippa Plantagenet, Countess of Ulster (born 1355) * Saint Catherine of Siena (born 1347) * Emperor Komyo of Japan (born 1322) * King Charles V of France (born 1338) * Bertrand du Guesclin, Constable of France * Dafydd ap Gwilym, Welsh poet * Haakon VI of Norway (born 1340) * Nissim of Gerona, rabbi (born 1320) 1381 * St Catherine of Sweden * Simon Sudbury, Archbishop of Canterbury * John Cavendish, English jurist * John of Ruysbroeck, Flemish mystic (born 1293) * Edmund Mortimer (born 1351) * Wat Tyler, English rebel 1382 * Janusz Suchywilk, Polish nobleman * Joan I of Naples (born 1327) * Kestutis, Grand Prince of Lithuania (born 1297) * Eleanor of Aragon, queen of John I of Castile (born 1358) * Peter II of Cyprus, called The Fat * Philip van Artevelde, Flemish patriot (born 1340) * Louis I of Hungary (born 1326) * Nicole Oresme, French philosopher (born 1325) 1383 * Amadeus VI of Savoy (born 1334) * Thomas de Ros (born 1338) * John VI Cantacuzenus, Byzantine emperor (born c. 1292) * King Fernando I of Portugal (born 1345) 1384 * Geert Groote, Dutch preacher and founder of the Brethren of the Common Life (born 1340) * John Wyclif, English theologian and Bible translator (born 1328) * Ruaidri mac Tairdelbach Ua Conchobair, King of Connacht * Joanna of Dreux, countess of Penthievre and nominal Duchess of Brittany (born 1319) * John of Fordun, Scottish chronicler * Kanami, Japanese Noh actor and playwright (born 1333) * Lubart, King of Galicia * Peter of Enghien, Count of Lecce 1385 Joan of Kent, wife of Edward (born 1328) 1386 * Duke Leopold III of Austria (born 1351) * James Audley, English knight 1387 * Franz Ackerman, Flemish statesman (born 1330) * Olaf IV of Norway/Olaf III of Denmark (born 1370) * Peter IV of Aragon (born 1319) * Richard Og Burke, second Clanricarde * Peter de la Mare, English politician * King Charles II of Navarre (born 1332) 1388 * Simon de Burley, Lord Warden of the Cinque Ports * James Douglas * Thomas Usk, English author 1389 * Murad I, emperor of the Ottoman Empire (born 1319) * Prince Lazar, Prince of Serbia * Pope Urban VI (born c. 1318) * Dimitri Donskoi, Russian tsar * Isabel Macduff * Hayam Wuruk - Ruler of the Majapahit Empire on Java (born 1334)